The game of golf is played on a golf course which usually has eighteen holes. Each hole is a selected distance from a tee-box. A golfer initially hits the ball toward a green that provides a hole into which the ball is to be ultimately directed. In order to reach the green, the golfer employs clubs, either woods or irons, which have different lifts and weight so that the ball flies a calculated distance. Once on the green, the golfer uses a putter to roll the ball until it is ultimately hit into the hole.
It is known that a golfer's game can be improved by practicing hitting the golf ball. While it is relatively easy to practice putting, it is more difficult hitting longer golf shots such as would occur from the tee-box or fairway to the green. This practice hitting or driving is most frequently done at driving ranges. However, using a driving range can be time-consuming, expensive and inconvenient. Additionally, since driving ranges are located outdoors, bad weather may prevent their use.
In light of these difficulties, several golf swing practice devices have been developed to be utilized in a confined area. Such devices include tethered golf ball trainers, laser alignment club trainers, catch nets, and sensor-driven computer simulation systems.
Tethered golf ball trainers are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,720, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,836, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,380, US 2005/0107179, D353,179 and D500,544. Tethered trainers provide the opportunity to use a normal golf club to practice swinging at a golf ball. However, their tether and frame structures often cannot withstand the forces associated with club impact at club head speeds above 70 miles per hour. Additionally, missed swings striking the tether cord may result in lassoing of the tether cord around the golf club head, which can damage the golf club. The club head speed of an average golfer's swing is approximately 80 to 95 miles per hour. However, the speed of an average touring professional golfer's swing is approximately 110 to 125 miles per hour.
Laser alignment club trainers are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,691, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,228, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,562, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,668, U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,038, U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,150 and US 2009/0215548. Laser alignment club trainers allow a user to visualize the theoretical path of a golf ball based on the orientation of golf club head. However, such trainers require special golf clubs with lasers mounted on or in the shaft or club head.
Sensor-driven computer simulation systems and catch nets are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,918, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,469, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,672, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,043, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,791, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,457 and US 2007/0224583. Sensor-driven computer simulation systems simulate real play by employing a series of optical sensors which gather information about a swing, computing the theoretical path of the golf ball using such information, and displaying the path to a user. However, simulation systems and catch nets are expensive, difficult to install, and require a large space. Additionally, systems employing catch nets require a user to fetch the ball and reset it after each swing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved home-use golf swing practice apparatus which can safely accommodate swings at club head speeds in excess of 70 miles per hour without employing large catch nets or expensive sensor driven computer simulation systems.